


Bottle Rocket Fantasies

by thaliachaunacy (thalialunacy)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: crack_broom, M/M, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-21
Updated: 2007-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-26 15:27:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,828
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/284856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalialunacy/pseuds/thaliachaunacy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Charlie's in the shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bottle Rocket Fantasies

**Author's Note:**

> [   
> ](http://community.livejournal.com/crack_broom)
> 
> Warning: Severely smutty Weasleyceset ahead.
> 
> Notes: Written for Llama ([fluffyllama](http://fluffyllama.livejournal.com)) and the [AFA ficathon](http://community.livejournal.com/afaficathon). Title from 'Pretty Piece of Flesh' by One Inch Punch. Miniscule nods to _One on One_ by Tabitha King and a few songs off the _Underworld_ soundtrack. And did I mention it's smutty? :P Any mistakes (and Americanisms) are my own. Enjoy!

Bill knocked once. No answer. He hesitated for a second, his hand on the doorknob. It wasn't his house anymore, afterall, so perhaps he shouldn't just barge into the loo like he once could.

Then a small smile appeared on his face. It'd be just like old times.

The old door creaked upon opening, and the sound of the shower came rushing out.

Charlie's hoarse voice called out immediately. "Go away!"

"Oh, sod off, it's not like I haven't seen your Little Dragon before."

Bill walked into the bathroom unperturbed, intent on taking the piss that had been building excruciatingly since his lunch hour.

"And you weren't welcome then, either."

A corner of Bill's mouth turned up. He could hear the water hitting the tiles unrelentingly, erratically splashing as Charlie presumably washed up. "Right, well, I'll be showering tomorrow morning, feel free to exact your revenge then, but this is a matter of life and death." He unzipped and aimed for the toilet, grunting slightly as his body emptied itself of what felt like six years worth of urine.

Moments later, as he reached for the door, he heard the shower curtain being pushed aside.

"Not even going to wash your hands?" Charlie mocked. "What would Mum say?"

Bill refrained from rolling his eyes. "Same thing she'd say if she knew you never washed--" He looked down Charlie's body pointedly. "--behind your ears."

Charlie gasped in mock indignation. "Why, Bill, I never thought you cared!"

"Just looking out for you, little brother," Bill said blithely, "because Merlin knows you can't take care of yourself." He reached for the door again, but was interrupted by his own loud yelp as a stream of warm shower water pelted him square in the back.

He ducked and spun around to see Charlie, naked as the day he was born but caring not a whit, his head thrown back in laughter and his hand on the now-righted shower-head.

Bill crossed his arms over his chest. "Very mature, Charles."

Charlie snorted. "I'm 24, Billius. I don't have to be mature." His grinned and Bill found himself under the spray once more.

"Why you little--" He lunged into the ancient tub, reaching out to pummel his brother but only succeeding in pushing him back against the wall, and nearly losing his own footing in the process. Suddenly Charlie's body was pinned beneath his, Bill's hands pressed against cold tile on either side of tense freckled shoulders.

Charlie grunted and pushed against him, but Bill wasn't ready to relinquish the victory quite yet. "I win, little brother," he said with a triumphant grin.

Charlie's eyes flashed, and suddenly Bill remembered why he hadn't allowed himself to get this close to his brother in a long time. He started to say something, to move away, anything, but it was too late--Charlie had lashed out with the only weapon he could, sinking his teeth into his brother's neck.

Bill let out a curse as lights flashed behind his eyes, his fingers curling into fists against the hard surface of the wall as his body reacted strictly against his wishes.

Bugger it all.

Charlie must've felt the stirrings of hardness against his midsection - Bill felt him go still, and watched as he pulled back, his eyes glittering with recognition. Bill's stomach clenched painfully, but he forced himself to stay still. Just ride it out, he told himself. And he met Charlie's gaze.

Charlie's clear eyes searched his face. He tried to breathe, but everything seemed stuck, heated and concentrated and shifting against the skin in front of him.

"I always wondered why biting was against the rules," Charlie mused, an eyebrow cocked.

The air rushed back into Bill's lungs and he immediately made to move out of their accidental embrace. Charlie stopped him. "Don't."

Bill choked back an incredulous laugh. "Don't what?"

"Don't--" Charlie's intent was clear. "--move."

Bill stared at him, aghast. "You can't possibly--" His words stopped as he watched a lazy smile appear on Charlie's lips.

"Oh?" Charlie moved again, closing what little gap had developed between them, and Bill sucked in a breath as he felt heat shoot through him. Charlie's body was hard, his eyes intent, and Bill watched, transfixed, as his lips drew closer and closer, till Charlie's warm breath was mingling with that in his lungs.

Then their lips touched for a mere moment, a small soft moment and a wet kiss, and the haze in Bill's head broke into a wrenching admonition. He scrambled backwards and out of the tub, unable to stay but unable to look away. "You're mad," he said hoarsely.

Charlie looked at him, a small smile playing on his lips. "No."

Bill felt his jaw clench and his stomach twist further into knots. "No?"

"No." Charlie turned off the water and stepped out of the tub, shaking his head slowly. "No more than you."

Bill took a step backwards and raised his hands in self-defense. "That was just a natural reaction! I would have had it if Rita Skeeter'd done that, if Cornelius Fudge had done it--" He gesticulated carelessly, the words tumbling out. "Hell, if _Dumbledore_ had done that, I would've--"

Suddenly lightening shot through his body again, straight down from where his brother's teeth were ravaging his neck, and he clutched at the air, too late realizing his hands were sliding down Charlie's hips, down the curve of him, the wet of his skin, and pulling their bodies into primal contact. He was hard, so hard, and his heart throttled him when he felt that Charlie was too, but he knew he couldn't, shouldn't, and had to stop it before--

Teeth scraped intently up his neck, to his ear, and he shuddered. "Charlie--" he managed to choke out.

"No."

Charlie's hot breath spread promises onto his skin, trailing down his jaw, and Bill suppressed a groan as head spread down his chest. The sensations coursing through him were of a dangerous amplitude, and he had to will himself to breathe, to speak, to protest. "This is ludicrous--Mum is downst--"

"Fuck that," Charlie said roughly. He drew back and looked at Bill fiercely. "Do you want me?"

Bill's head pulsed with what he should say. He had to be the responsible one, the one with the answers--but the look in Charlie's eyes made all the answers useless.

All that finally, achingly, slipped out was: "We can't."

Charlie, it would seem, took that as a yes.

His lips were on Bill's in an instant, rough and slick as their bodies came together again, clinging, circling. His tongue slid into Bill's mouth, delving and staking claim.

Bill tried to hold on to reason through the torrent but there was something wicked in the air and he couldn't stop, wouldn't stop from pushing into Charlie, pushing fingers into his hair and between his thighs, not knowing what he was doing but somehow knowing what to do. His tongue collided with Charlie's, sending shocks through him, and his fingers reached Charlie's balls, sending Charlie thrusting into his hand with a long groan.

The noise echoed startlingly in the small room, and they broke apart, suddenly conscious of the fact that they were in a house with at least seven other people, some of whom were probably less than twenty feet away across rather thin walls.

Bill's heart thudded in his chest as he stared at Charlie, felt Charlie against him, warm and hard. Adrenaline rushed into his bloodstream at an unheard of rate. It felt like he was twelve again, felt like getting an answer wrong in class, felt like solving a puzzle, felt like nicking food from the kitchens. Felt like flying so fast you nearly fell-then doing it again and again.

He suddenly noticed Charlie grinning at him. "What?" He felt hands tug at his belt, pulling down his zipper as Charlie chuckled and shook his head.

Fingers glided across Bill's back, sneaking under his shirt to tease under the waistband of his trousers and pants. "You're a world-class cursebreaker, but you're afraid of your own Mum."

"Oi, you wanker, you know very well how wicked that woma--"

Charlie's hand stopped him mid-sentence as it wrapped around his cock. Bill choked back his own groan, his eyes sliding shut as Charlie worked his hand along his length, thumbing the tip until Bill was leaning against the washbin behind them, rough mumbles escaping his lips. He was so fucking hard, and Charlie knew exactly what to do, how to push and pull and brush the fire into a madness that nothing could quench.

He felt Charlie's lips on his neck again, and shivered violently. Then he felt warm words in his ear. "I'll show you wicked."

Before Bill could shove himself out from under the haze of stimulation, he felt what could only be a warm, wet tongue on the head of his cock. "OhsweetMerlin, Charlie," he whispered hoarsely, looking down to see his brother lick smoothly down his cock. Charlie's lips slid around his cock slowly, enveloping him with what had to be the best fucking feeling in the whole damn world. "You shouldn't--" Suction jolted pleasure through him. "Ah--shouldn't know--"

Charlie reached up to cup his balls, running a finger along the underside, and the tingle started to jump and spin along the base of Bill's spine. He reflexively reached out to bury his hand in Charlie's hair, watching Charlie's mouth move up and down on his cock, hard and fast. "--shouldn't know how to--" His voice rose. "Fuck, Charlie, I'm gonna--" He clutched at his brother and felt the tide roll over him, stars splitting into novas as liquid sensation poured out of him. Convulsions wracked his body and Charlie followed each one faithfully, licking him through the last tremours.

The haze parted slowly, and a cold feeling began to seep in in its place. Slumped against the washbasin, lungs filling, Bill felt dread looming.

He could feel Charlie stand, knew he was watching him, but kept his eyes shut, willing a wrinkle in time so he could walk away and pretend this had never happened. Pretend it had meant nothing. Pretend he hadn't wanted it with every aching cell in his body.

"I don't."

Confusion forced his eyes open, and he stared at Charlie, his brow wrinkled.

"Know how to do that, I mean." Charlie gesticulated downwards. "Educated guess." His expression was warm but guarded as he look at Bill.

"Oh." The wrinkle in his brow disappeared. "That's...comforting. I suppose." Bill shifted his gaze and righted himself, reaching automatically to tuck, zip, and buckle himself back in.

Charlie's damp hand stilled his movements before he was done. "Don't regret it." Bill's gaze snapped to his brother's. "That's all I ask."

Their eyes held for a long moment. Charlie lifted his hand to touch Bill's chin.

"I won't," Bill said quietly. Then he turned to leave. He didn't look back.


End file.
